Prisoner of Love
by MetroXLR99
Summary: Matt is kidnapped by what appears to be an Enerjak from an alternate world. but, is quite shocked to find that THIS Enerjak has no intention on harming him. [AU] [Lara-SuxOC] [First Draft to a Much Larger Story]


**_Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics_**

* * *

a male human slowly fluttered his eyes open as he began to regain consciousness.

to his shock, he found himself in what appeared to be a jail cell.  
(though, It was an oddly 'well-kept' cell. far from the "cold and damp" type that was to be expected.)

as he rose up, the sound of metallic clinking made him realise that he was chained to a wall by his ankle.  
regardless of this, he stood up and made his way towards what appeared to be an open gateway.

But, upon nearing It, an electrical pulse confirmed their was INDEED a locked door barring his way.

Not that It mattered, given his new "anklet."

Before he was given time to ponder his situation, two armored guards approached.

based on their size and stature, he figured they were mobians (though, their armored suits made It difficult to guess their species.)

"Stand back, prisoner." commanded one of the guards.

confused, and VERY scared, the human did as he was told and stood back.  
the guards deactivated the energy field, and promptly entered the cell.

as one guard kept what looked like a rifle trained on him,  
the other approached, and undid the shackle on his ankle..

..Only to slap on chained linked manacles to his wrists and ankles.

"MOVE IT, Prisoner!" snapped the guard, shocking the human with an electro-baton to emphasize his authority.

"AHH! OH-Oh-Alright!, ALRIGHT!, I-I'm going!" stuttered the fearful human.

the human began walking quickly as the two mobian guards escorted him out of his cell.

as he walked down the long corridor, he passed by other locked cells.  
Most were empty, but SOME had It's own prisonors. both Mobian, AND human.

Curiousity overshadowing his fear, the human spoke up. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the Lord and Master of ALL of Mobius." replied one of the guards.

"Whose that?" inquired the human.

"The living god of the Chaos Force Itself: Enerjak."

the human looked pale as a ghost. he knew from Lara-Su just what Enerjak was..and, how Powerful "It" was, too.

But, there was alot of things that didn't add up.  
If another Enerjak HAD manifested, how could It had possably taken over Planet Mobius so fast?!

how LONG had he been unconscious!?

On that note, he couldn't remember just HOW he was captured to begin with.  
nor did he have the slightest inkling on what this new Enerjak wanted with him.

One possible theory sprang to mind: because of his "relationship" with the current guardian of Angel Island,  
he was most likely being used as bait to lure her into a trap.

Deep down, he REALLY hoped that wasn't the case.  
but, his second theory wasn't much better: That he was going to be torture, or worse, Executed, for Enerjak's amusment.

It really all depended on which Echidna that the Enerjak spirit has chosen to manifest.

Finally, the guards led him to huge, tall doors (no doubt leading to some kind of throne room.)  
two guards stood vigil at the doors, and did a salute at the other guards.

"HAIL, ENERJAK!" exclaimed the guards.

the human swallowed hard, dreading what was waiting for him beyond those doors.

the doors slowly opened, and he was once again shocked into moving along.

the human was led down a long path across the arena-like chamber.  
the path was lined with burning torches, and marked with a long, red carpet.

clear at the other side of the room..the human could indeed see a throne.  
and, sitting upon the throne..was indeed a mobian dressed in the traditional Enerjak garb.

the human began to shiver in fright as he got closer.  
He heard the stories of Enerjak, and even read all the historical text if the figure.

the thought of facing the figure in person terrified him.

At last he was brought before Enerjak.  
looking up, he was surprised to find that THIS Enerjak was female.

or, at least..her body looked "feminine."

Enerjak then looked at him. unfortunatly, the gold mask that she wore concealed her facial expression.  
never the less, she appeared to be.."interested"

"KNEEL BEFORE ENERJAK, HUMAN WORM!" snapped a guard, zapping him with a higher charged electro-baton.

"AHH!" cried the human, as he fell to his knees.

this made Enerjak angry. (("FOOL! How DARE you harm him!"))

The guard looked upon his living goddess. "M-My Lady, I-"

Before he could finish, Enerjak raised her hand up that glowed with a smokey, dark green energy.  
in a flash of light, she then struck the hapless guard with a strong beam of Chaos Energy.

The human captive, and the remaining guard looked on in horror as the guard's very flesh, fur and bone disintegrated into dust.

leaving only his armor behind, scattered at the very ground that he once stood.

(("I told you BEFORE: I DO NOT want Matthew to be harmed in any way!"))

Matt stared at Enerjak. finding her voice (though distorted) "familiar", somehow.

Enerjak then glared at the remaining guard. (("Remove his bonds..or, you too shall join your friend in oblivion"))

the shocked (and, very much frightened) guard fidgeted nervously as he undid Matt's shackles.  
as Matt rubbed his wrists..Enerjak inspected him, and saw some red areas around his wrists and ankles.

Enerjak then glared at the guard. (("I warned you."))

The guard stepped back, dread consuming him. "n-no..m-my Lady, I-"

Enerjak raised her hand up, and changed It with green, firey energy.  
the guard then dropped his gun, and tried to run..but, Enerjak fired a strong beam from her open palm.

the beam easily colided with the fleeing guard, reducing him to ashes and scattered bits of armor.

Enerjak then brought her attention to Matt..who was obviously terrified, given his witnessing of this powerful being murdering her own guards in cold blood.

and, indeed..as Enerjak raised her glowing hand, he DID cringe in fright.  
but..all she did was wave her chaos energy over him, and slowly healed his sore wrists and ankles.

(("better?")) said ENerjak

"uhh..mmm..uh-huh." replied Matt, still very confused.

(("I apologize for the crude means that brought you here.")) began Enerjak. (("you weren't suppose to be harmed."))

Matt looked at the featurless mask that hid the face of his aparent captor. "and, where is HERE?!"

Enerjak didn't answer. she just waved out her glowing hand, which telekinetically pulled back the long curtains that led to a balcony.

Getting the message, Matt approached the doorway and stepped outside onto the Balcony.

He then covered his mouth as he gasped at what he saw. "this..It's CANNOT be!"

far below the apparent tall tower was a massive, metropolin city.  
a city shrouded in blood red clouds that made It unclear iof It was Night, or Day.

the city streets was ALMOST empty. endlessly patrolled by tanks, helicopters and a formation of soldiers.

But, what shocked Matt even more was that he recognized this place. "e-Echidnaopolis!"

(("It's "New Albion", now.")) said Enerjak, as she approached Matt. (("Has been ever since I conquered It, and made It the capital city of my domain."))

Matt eyed Enerjak. "you mean..p-Planet Mobius?!"

Enerjak smiled from beneith her mask. (("yes."))

Matt then became oddly defiant. "I don't believe It." said Matt, as he faced Enerjak. "There is NO WAY you could have conquered the planet. The Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, even G.U.N., They would hav-"

(("Oh, they indeed fought bravely..even the Dark Legion, and that Colin Robotnik.")) said Enerjak, cutting Matt off. (("but, one-by-one, each and every one of them fell at my feet."))

Matt held his head, feeling faint. "How can this be happening..How LONG have I been out!?"

Enerjak chuckled at this. (("oh, I see. YOU think that you are in the future, and that ALL of this happened while you were asleep.")) said Enerjak, raising out her arms to emphasize.

"I'm NOT?!"

Enerjak looked at Matt. (("no..you are not. This is an alternate present, splintered off from the world that you know due to a minor variation in the timestream."))

"You mean..I'm in some Alternate Reality!?"

Enerjak just eyed Matt. (("by Aurora, you ARE clueless..I missed that about you."))

Matt cocked an eyebrow. "missed?!..h-have we met before?"

Enerjak tensed up..as if feeling a wave of emotion.  
Matt wasn't sure if she was feeling anger..or, sadness.

(("In a sense..YES.)) began Enerjak. (("WE" have never met before..but, I DID know 'A' Matt in my lifetime."))

Matt took a moment to ponder this. "my..counterpart in this universe?"

Enerjak nodded. (("yes. he no longer exists, anymore..THAT is why I had you brought here."))

Matt stared at the masked echidna goddess. "f-For what..Purpose?"

Enerjak's eyes flashed bright green. (("to FILL THE VOID left behind..after you were TAKEN from me."))

"Taken?!" exclaimed Matt, bewildered. "wait..just who ARE you!?, How do you KNOW me?!"

Enerjak didn't say a word..she merely raised her hand to her mask, and carefully undid a latch at the temple.  
as she undid the opposite latch, a loud hiss was heard as the faceplace unhinged.

Enerjak then took ahold of the faceplate..and, slowly removed It.

"no..it-It can't be!" exclaimed Matt, shocked beyond belief. "Lara?!, YOU'RE Enerjak!?"

"My NAME ISN'T LARA-SU!" bellowed "Enerjak", her body pulsing with energy. "And, It isn't "Jani-Ca", either..It is ENERJAK! It has been ever since Onyx of the Dark Legion TOOK YOU FROM ME!"

"Onyx?!, the Dark Legion!?"

"THINK, Matt!" began Enerjak. "Remember when they kidnapped, and spirited you away to their secret laboratory compound!?"

Matt grimaced as old memories returned to him. "I try not to."

Enerjak turned, and growled. a tear running down her cheek. "well, I do. I can NEVER forget that day..It still haunts me."

Enerjak then walked back into the throne room. Matt (still shocked) followed his "girlfriend" back inside.

"You were one of many unfortunate souls that they hade chosen for their "experiments." began Enerjak. "I learned where they were based thanks to Aunt Lien-Da, and her knowledge of the Legion's activities.."

Matt watched as Enerjak sat upon her thronw again. a look of sorrow on her face.

"But, by the time I found the right compound..(voice breaking) I w-was already..too late."

Enerjak wiped a tear away. "you..your body couldn't take the cruel experimentation that they inflicted upon you. I had only arrived just in time to see the light fade from your eyes."

Matt stared at Enerjak/Lara-Su..feeling sympathy. "what..What happened then?, wha-What did you do?"

Enerjak short her eyes open..bearing a COLDNESS Matt knew couldn't belong to the Echidna he knew and loved. "what do you THINK I did: (shouting) I KILLED THEM!, (growling) all of them.."

Enerjak sat in her throne, darkly musing on her earliest act of revenge. "when you died, I screamed your name with all my might. I felt a power envelop me..one far greater than even the Master Emerald, and the Chaos Emeralds combined."

"Enerjak." said Matt, understanding.

"yes." said Enerjak. "the ageless spirit was drawn to my rage and sorrow. I became It's new vessel, just as my father before me.  
and, WITH my new power..I cut down EVERY legionaire in my path. (grins wickedly) then..I killed their leader, Onyx.

I ripped him apart..piece by piece. then..I tore out his still beating heart, and CRUUUUSHED IT in the palm of my hand!"

Matt cringed at this graphic and gorey detail. ACTUALLY feeling fearful of the one person he loved and trusted with all his heart.

"Okay, you wanted revenge for what they did." began Matt, trying to understand the situation "Even MY Lara-Su hated them enough to want to do terrible things to them..but, WHY all this!?"

"BECAUSE I FAILED, THAT'S WHY!" snapped Enerjak, sending a wave of energy with her rage. "I wasn't just your girlfriend, I WAS YOUR GUARDIAN! It was my responsibility to PROTECT you!  
but, the Dark Legion took you away from me RIGHT FROM UNDER MY NOSE! your death..was as much MY Fault, as It was THEIRS."

"Lara, NO!, It wasn't-"

Enerjak decended from her throne, levitating with Chaos energy. "You died because I failed as a Guardian. I let evil exist, and thus ALLOWED It to take that which I held dear."

Enerjak was now face-to-face with Matt. "I learned that day that the "old ways" were obsolete. and, that the only way to protect this world..was to be more "proactive."

"Proactive!?" exclaimed Matt, his shock now replaced with Disgust. "You ENSLAVED the whole planet!"

"No, I am PROTECTING It!" snapped Enerjak "With all the forces of evil gone, no more innnocents will die as you did."

"and, what of the heroes that you've ALSO taken down!?"

Enerjak lowered to the ground, looking away. "they..didn't understand. They were only making things worse!, I..they left me no choice."

Matt stared down at his "girlfriend". "tell me..did your father, KNUCKLES, just stand by and let you take over the world?"

Enerjak shed a tear, but hid It. "I have no father..not anymore."

Matt wanted to be angry..but, could only feel sympathy for "Lara-Su."

"so.." began Matt. "are you pleased with yourself now that you've apparently turned this world into what you consider a "Paradise?"

Enerjak crossed her arms, and looked away. "any happiness that I ever felt died with you long ago." Enerjak then smiled as she faced Matt. "but, with you here now..that will all CHANGE."

"What!?"

"My past experiences with time travel during my "old life" taught me that there are other worlds, out there besides my own.

I knew that somewhere..you HAD to still be alive. and, when eventually found you-"

"You kidnapped me..right out from under MY Lara-Su's nose. just like the Dark Legion did."

"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THEM!" shouted Enerjak, her body flaring up with energy again. "They MURDERED you!, TORTURED you..I just want to PROTECT YOU!"

Matt glared at Enerjak. his sympathy for the Echidna Goddess ebbing. "What do you intend to do with me, now?!"

Enerjak grinned. "NOW..the Future is OURS. I will continue to safeguard this world just as I always have. Only NOW..I shant have to do so alone."

Matt eyed Enerjak. "You mean..You actually expect me to take a part in this madness!?"

Enerjak smiled flirty at Matt. "Just think about, Matt. No longer will you be hurt by others. I can make you a GOD like myself.  
and, the fools who once ridiculed you shall WORSHIP you! We will be together..FOREVER."

Enerjak took Matt's hands. "An eternity awaits us, my dear Matthew. What do you say?"

Matt looked into the eyes of what was once Lara-Su.

Though they were just as violet in color as the echidna whom he fell in love with..THIS Echidna's eyes did not have the loving compassion that he cherished every single day.

no..HER eyes bore nothing but madness. a love tainted by anquish and bitterness.  
she may look like Lara-Su, sound like Lara-Su, and at one time WAS Lara-Su.

but, this Echidna..was NOT Lara-Su.

Matt at last sighed sharply..then, pulled his hands away. "no."

"wa-WHAT!?" exclaimed Enerjak, flabbergasted

"No, Lara..I CAN'T! What you are doing..what you HAVE done. it's..It's WRONG!  
and, I could never live with myself if I supported such Tyranny. This ISN'T who you really are!"

Enerjak stared at Matt in disbelief..then, she slowly growled as she glared tearfully at the human male.

"you..((IDIOOOOOOT!)) bellowed Enerjak, as she knocked Matt across the room with an energized shockwave.

Matt looked up in fright as the visage of his corrupted girlfriend hovered over him. her body burning with chaos energy.

"Everything I did..I DID FOR YOU!, ((DON'T YOU DARE REJECT ME NOW!))"

Matt's own eyes wetted as he stared in fear at Enerjak.

"L-LARA, You're not yourself! It's "Enerjak" whose made you like this. PLEASE!, You have to fight hi-ERRK!"

Matt suddenly was jerked high into the air by an Energy Field.  
he stared in absolute terror as the enraged Enerjak faced him.

"Every moment I've spent without has been pure HELL, Matt! I tore through SPACE and TIME to get you back..and, I WILL NOT LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

Enerjak then tightened her energized grip on Matt, slightly choking him.  
she brought Matt's face closer to her own as she stared right into his eyes.

"We will STAY together. YOU will STAY WITH ME!, either as my Consort..or, my Prisoner.

One way or another..Yoou will stay with me FOREVER!"

KA-ZAAAP!

"GRAAAAAAHHH!" shrieked Enerjak, as a sharp shot of Chaos energy hit her in the shoulder.

falling to the ground, she gripped her stinging shoulder and looked back in rage. "WHO DARES To ATTACK-!?"

Enerjak froze upon seeing her attacker.

It was an Echidna female with pink hair, and a braid that hung down.

Enerjak knew EXACTLY who It was.

"YOU!?"

Lara-Su glared at her other self. "I'm only going to say this once: LET MY BOYFRIEND GO!"

Matt groaned as he looked up. "l-Lara!?"

Lara-Su looked over at Matt, and smiled. "hey there, hon."

Enerjak growled as she glared at her counterpart. "How in the name of CHAOS did you get here!?"

Lara-Su glared at her corrupted self again. "You of all people should know: I have my ways of getting where, and WHEN, I need to be."

Enerjak glared hatefully at Lara-Su. finding her very visage infuriating as It was nothing but a reminder of her past failure.

Lara-Su's expression then changed from aggression..to Compassion. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened to "your" Matt."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!?" exclaimed Enerjak, angrily

"I encountered some people here upon my arrival." replied Lara-Su. "EVERYONE knows the real reason you went crazy, and took over the world."

Enerjak sneared at this.

"Look, I know what you're going through." began Lara-Su. "When I almost lost my Matt..I wasn't sure what I would do."

Enerjak finally faced her counterpart with a more calm demeanor. "Then, you MUST understand why I did all this. WHY my actions were neccessary.  
Matt was taken me because I wasn't more proactive! In the world I created, Matt would NEVER had been taken and MUTILATED like he was!"

"That doesn't give you the right to take MY Matt away!" snapped Lara-Su. "How does that make you any different from the Dark Legion!?, or that bastard, Onyx?!"

Enerjak glared at her counterpart. "When I took YOUR Matt away from you..you no doubt was determinded to get him back by ANY means neccessary.  
you were willing to go to the very ends of Mobius to get him back..Yes?"

Lara-Su stared at her counterpart..then, nodded. as she knew that she spoke the truth. "yes..Yes, I did."

Enerjak's eyes and body flashed with energy. "GOOD!, then you NOW know why I took him! Matt was taken from me..but, I got him back."

Enerjak body then began to burn with energy as she hovered upward over Lara-Su. "and, I WILL NOT let ANYONE take him away from me EVER AGAIN!"

Lara-Su's fists began to burn with Chaos Energy. "The feeling's mutual."

(("RAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"))

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Enerjak and Lara-Su charged at each other, unleashing a powerful shockwave as they clashed.

Matt watched with wide eyes as two versions of his girlfriend fought brutally against each other.  
the fact that they were both fighting over him only made him feel worse about the situation.

There just HAD to be a better solution.

Enerjak threw a strong energized punch at Lara-Su, followed by another.  
fortunately, Lara-Su was quite nimble, and was able to dodge and evade the fury attacks.

Enerjak's rage proved to be her handicap, as she left herself wide open for Lara-Su to attack with her own punches and kicks.

"You've been sitting your butt on a throne for too long, Lara." said Lara-Su. "Your fighting skills have gotten rusty."

Enerjak glared at her counterpart. "I am a GODDESS. what do I need fighting skills for!?"

the echidna then punched the ground with an energized fist, sending a shockwave that knocked Lara-Su backwards.

as Lara-Su lay on the ground..Enerjak leaped upwards, and readied to pound into her skull with both fists.  
Lara-Su quickly rolled out of the way..just seconds before her counterpart ruptured the ground where she once was.

Lara-Su quickly leapt up, and quickly evaded yet another attack from Enerjak.

"Look! (ZAP!), I know you love Matt (FWOOSH!) but, This is Wrong!, and you KNOW IT!"

"I. don't. CARE!" roared Enerjak, the ground beneith her feet burning with her rage. "All I want is the man I love back!"

"SO DO I!" retorted Lara-Su, dodging another energy attack.

Enerjak then grappeled Lara-Su by the neck, and held her at arm length. "then, one of us will have to DIE!"

Lara-Su glared at Enerjak. "I'm not going to kill you..but, I AM going to stop you." with that, Lara-Su drew out a sword from behindher back..which Enerjak quickly swiped out of her hand.

"THE SWORD OF ACORNS!?, clever..trying to siphon my powers from me." Enerjak then tossed Lara-Su into a wall, causing It to crack upon impact.

Lara-Su painfully looked up as her counterpart approached her, a dark look in her eyes.  
Enerjak then raised her hands up, and charged them with a tremendous amount of energy.

"Matthew is MINE. and, NOBODY is taking him away from me..NOT EVEN YOU!"

As Enerjak readied to kill her counterpart..Matt suddenly ran over, and stood between them.

"WHA-!?, GET OUT OF THE WAY, MATT!" shouted Enerjak

"NO!" said Matt, defiantly. "If you want to kill Lara..Then, you'll have to kill me, too!"

Matt then knelt down to Lara-Su, and embraced the Echidna. "go ahead. kill us both if you dare. I'd rather die with the Lara-Su that I fell in love with, then live with a corrupted perversion of her for all eternity."

Lara-Su also embraced Matt, while looking Enerjak straight in the eyes. Apparently ready to die with Matt if there was no other option.

Enerjak just stared blankly at the human and echidna before her. her emotions running wild.  
tears formed in her eyes and ran down her cheeks, until finally..she reached her breaking point.

(("RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!))

Enerjak launched her powerful energy attack at the sky, blowing apart the roof of her throne room.

when the dust settled, the broken echidna fell to her knees..and, cried.

as she sobbed in a pool of tears, Matt and Lara-Su's fear and anger quickly faded.  
they both approached Enerjak with concern and pity for her.

"(sobbing) a-all I..w-wanted, was to have you..b-back!" sobbed Enerjak. "I JUST WANTED YOU BACK!"

Matt frowned at Enerjak. "I know, Lara..but, what you did..It wasn't right. You were just taking me away from ANOTHER Lara-Su."

"And, if It really hurt you when your Matt was taken.." began Lara-Su. "Imagine how I felt when you took MY Matt away."

Enerjak held her head as tears streamed down her cheek. "I just wanted to be happy again..I've been miserable for so long."

"You need to live your life the way YOUR Matt would have wanted." said Lara-Su

Enerjak looked at her counterpart..then, hung her head low. "It's too late for me..far too late."

Enerjak looked over at the discarded Sword of Acorns.  
reaching out, she used the Chaos Force to pull It into her grip.

she then stood up, and looked at the sword in her hand.

"This has to end..one way or another."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Lara?!"

Enerjak then place the tip of the blade at her waist..and, swiftly impaled herself with It.

"ERRK!"

"LARA!"

Enerjak fell to her knees as blood trickled from the sword embedded in her.  
as she began to fall backwards, Matt rushed over and caught her.

the rest of her helmet fell from her head..unvealing her messy pink hair.  
which only shook Lara-Su herself to her core, as she now saw no distiction between herself and her counterpart.

"Lara, wha-WHY!?" exclaimed Matt, as he removed the sword from her body. "I wanted you to CHANGE, not KILL YOURSELF!"

Enerjak looked up at Matt. the light in her eyes dimming. "w-when my Matt died..a part of me died with him. I'm ALREADY dead, Matt."

Enerjak looked into Matt's tear filled eyes. "i'm..I'm SORRY, Matt. I was wrong to take you away."

"h-hey, It's Okay." stuttered Matt, trying to fight his own tears.

Enerjak smiled. "I'm going to be with MY Matt soon. I can only hope that he'll forgive me for everything that I've done."

"He will. Just as I have." said Matt.

Enerjak looked over at her counterpart. "t-treasure every..moment with him."

"I will." said Lara-Su. "I promise."

Enerjak looked up at Matt again. "could you..d-do something for me?"

"of course, anything."

"could you..k-kiss me?, I w-want to feel It again..one last time."

Matt looked over at Lara-Su..who nodded. "go ahead."

Matt looked at Enerjak again..then, leaned down and gave her a warm, passionate kiss on her lips.

once he broke the kiss, Enerjak smiled a wide, contented smile. "you even kiss like he did..aurora, I'd almost forgotten."

finally, Enerjak breathing slowed. as her life began to ebb, she spoke her final words: "I..will always..love..yo-"

Enerjak body grew limp as she took he last breath.  
Matt couldn't take It anymore, and began to cry in "Lara-Su's" chest.

Lara-Su placed her hand on Matt's shoulder. "I will always love you." said Matt, both to HIS Lara-Su and the one that lay dead in his arms.

"I know." said Lara-Su. "as I always will, too."

"she deserved better than this." continued Matt.

"At least she is free now." said Lara-Su. "Free from her grief, and finally with the one she loves and cherishes."

Just then, "Lara-Su's" body glowed brightly..them, dematerialized into specks of light before fading away completely.

Lara-Su then embraced the stunned Matt from behind. "let's go home, my love. Edmond's worried about you."

* * *

 **Author Notes:** **I was in the mood to write more of my 'Lara-Su' fanon.**

 **so, I took some time to write this 'first draft' of a possible story arc that I may incorporate into the main storyline.**

 **First off, the whole premise is based on the "Silver Saga" story arc from the Sonic Universe comic.**

 **(where Silver encountered a more gruff, hardnosed version of Lara-Su called "Jani-Ca"**

 **who was leading a band of rebels against "Dark Enerjak", who is her father Knuckles gone completely insane.**

 **the climax of the story saw Jani-Ca becoming Enerjak herself, often nicknamed "Jani-Jak")**

 **My intent here was a "Romantic Tragedy",**

 **and how even the purest form of love CAN be tainted by Revenge, Anger and Hatred.**

 **Alot of this story probably won't make sense at first.**

 **BUT, once I write the main storyline detailing Lara-Su and Matt's relationship, It WILL.**

 **all that you need to know here is that my OC Matt was taken by the Dark Legion, and experimented on.**

 **In ONE version of history, he survived the procedure. In another, however, he didn't.**

 **and, Really..It WOULD be fun for Lara-Su to fight herself (Like Danny Phantom vs. Dan Phantom, really.)**

 **Anyways, this is a first draft. Practice until I get to the real thing.**

 **Nothing here is "canon" yet, and is only here as a 'possibility'.**


End file.
